


A Weekend in Heaven('s Inn)

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, HP Joggers Fest, Hotels, Humor, M/M, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: One weekend,two Professors,a couple of students,and a lot of different stories of finding love while wearing joggers, leggings, or nothing at all.





	A Weekend in Heaven('s Inn)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely betas Jess and drarryismymuse! <3 
> 
> I wrote this fic in like four hours and was laughing so hard at times so please don't take it too serious :D
> 
> I hope you're having just as much fun as I had! 
> 
> This fic goes out to the Drarry Discord! You all ruined me and I had to force myself away from writing Malfart in there too! :D
> 
> And you can blame aibidl for Cormac! Thanks for this greatness aibidl! :D

Harry waited until the moving stairs stopped in front of a closed door; he'd lie if he said he wasn't a tiny bit afraid of the reason he had to come here tonight. Not that he'd done anything, but usually it meant a lot of trouble for him whenever he was summoned to this part of the castle. 

 

Taking a deep breath, he knocked and opened the door to stick his head in the Headmistress’ office. “You wanted to speak to me, Headmistress?”

 

“Yes, come in, take a seat.” She waited until he sat opposite her at the big desk before she pulled out a small box and offered it to him. “Biscuit?” 

 

“Am I in trouble?” 

 

At that McGonagall paled visibly, “Why? By Merlin’s beard, what did you do this time?”

 

“Nothing! It's just...every time I come here and you offer me biscuits I'm usually in some kind of trouble.”

 

McGonagall let out a long breath and sank back into her chair with a small smile. “Well this time you aren't. With all the rebuilding and the beginning of the new year we haven’t had much time to talk.”

 

“You invited me here...to talk?” Harry stared at her, none of this made sense to him. 

 

“Yes. You’ve been pretty quiet lately and I wanted to ask if everything was alright? Any trouble with school? Any fights with Mr. Malfoy so far?” 

 

Harry furrowed his brows and looked at the biscuits in front of him before he answered. “No, school's great, if a bit boring, but I won't complain about that. And Malfoy and I are civil; we made a truce after the war and thanks to Ginny and Blaise our groups have merged together, so we're good.”

 

“I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that. Anything new from your—relatives?”

 

At that he smiled and looked directly at the Headmistress, at least this made sense. She had always disliked the Dursleys, he knew that. “I'm writing with Dudley! He got a job at a small Muggle hotel in the middle of nowhere to get away from his parents. I'm actually thinking about visiting him for Christmas.”

 

“Visiting him for Christmas? Harry, you’ve given me a brilliant idea! Do you mind if I talk to Madam Hooch about it and speak to you again later?”

 

“No, not at all.”

 

“Thank you. Take a biscuit—you're dismissed.”

 

Harry did as he was told and made his way out of the room, wondering what this was all about.

 

* * *

 

Minerva looked over her glass of wine at Rolanda, hoping she'd like the idea just as much as she did. “His cousin is working at a small Muggle hotel now. What do you think of it, Ro?”

 

“Well if you think it's a good idea we should try it, shouldn't we?” Rolanda looked at her with a twinkle in her eyes before she took the next bite of her salmon. 

 

“We’ve been looking for someplace like that since last year. If his cousin works there, and if it really is that small, it could be a good place to visit.” 

 

“Yes, let's try. What could happen that hasn’t already happened? I'm sure they won't make a battlefield out of it.”

 

“Harry said he's civil with Draco now, and Ginny Weasley is dating Blaise Zabini so they're already together all the time. It's worth a try.” They had been looking for a small, Muggle-only hotel since the beginning of the war, a last effort to save what was left to save. Due to the war their plans had been postponed; but now, with one of Harry's relatives working at one, they could try again. The Dursley child was aware of magic so if they accidentally used a wand they wouldn’t have to call the Ministry to erase some memories. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realise Rolanda was watching her with a big grin. 

 

“Hmm. What happened to our ‘no school talk on date nights’ rule?” 

 

Minerva jumped and looked crossly at her, “Ah shut up, you know you were the first to break that rule by telling me what Mister McLaggen did in the shower after training. I still wish you hadn't told me.”

 

“I'm not suffering through that memory alone, Mins. You knew what you were in for.”

 

“That's why we had the rule in the first place.”

 

“To breaking rules!” 

 

Laughing out loud she clinked her glass against Rolanda’s, “Don't say that too loud. Potter could hear you.”

 

Rolanda started to laugh too. Yes, this time their Muggle trip really could work out. The only thing left was to find a date when they could go. 

 

* * *

 

“Everyone gather around the Portkey! And don't forget, we'll be landing in a small forest so do try to land properly and not like a bunch of Nifflers in a treasure room! I don't want us to arrive all dirty and wet!”

 

Minerva ushered the last students to the Frisbee, a Muggle thing Dumbledore was nearly obsessed with, just in time before it started to glow and pull them all away from the Scottish hills surrounding them. 

 

She really hoped this trip would end well, there was no turning back now. 

 

* * *

 

Harry tried to shake off the last traces of his  _ honourable _ landing when he heard a familiar voice calling for him.

 

“Oy Harry! What happened to you?” 

 

Looking up, he saw Dudley walking slowly towards the entry where they all stood, waiting to be let in. Giving up on his clothes, Harry grinned and looked up at his cousin as Dudley opened the glass doors to  _ Heaven's Inn. _

 

“ _ Someone, _ ” at that he looked over at Malfoy, who he totally blamed for everything, “didn't land properly and made me fall into a puddle of mud and god knows what else. Anyways… Hi Dudley, it's great to see you!”

 

“Same,” he said laughing. 

 

“Guys, this is Dudley, my cousin. Dudley, these are the others, I won't name them all as there’s too many people.”

 

“Yeah I wouldn't remember the names anyway. Come on  _ others  _ I'll show you your rooms!” 

 

Dudley turned around and led them into the small building. They really were in the middle of nowhere. Harry thought he had spotted a couple of houses not too far away, but he wasn't sure if they counted as a village or just badly placed houses. 

 

While Dudley took them on the small tour Harry took in their surroundings; the building looked nice. Everything was freshly renovated and looked pretty modern. The dining room held space for a maximum of twenty guests and the bedrooms were small, but everything that should be there somehow fit and he instantly liked them. He decided that this would be a fun weekend trip. 

 

At least until Dudley told them who was booked for which room. 

 

* * *

 

“Fucking finally! I thought that would never end!” Ginny said while throwing herself into the bed fully clothed, she was tired and if McGonagall had suggested yet another Muggle board game for them she didn't know what she would've done.

 

“Same,” Blaise said as he crawled up to the small empty space she had left for him in the bed. 

 

“I also can't believe she told us what to wear! What's wrong with a pair of jeans? Not that I mind seeing you in joggers, ta. But I don't need to see Draco struggling with the buttons of his own pair, I honestly don't know how he managed to pop them open with every move he made. They are on the side of his legs! It can't be too hard to keep them closed!”

 

“Yeah, but did you see how Harry looked every time one of the buttons popped open again? That was hilarious!”

 

“What do you think? Who'll die first?” 

 

“Out of Harry and Draco? Or everyone around? It's either Draco or Cormac. Why is Cormac even here? I thought he had such a great family and all? Never thought he'd stay at Hogwarts over the hols.”

 

Sighing, she closed her eyes, “His father said it'll strengthen his character if he visited a Muggle-only hotel once in his life, or some rot like that. I didn't really listen.”

 

“That's why I love you,” Blaise chuckled next to her. 

 

“No, you love me because I have red hair and freckles. Me being awesome is just a bonus. Also, I look pretty neat in joggers.”

 

“Ah shut up Red, you know that's not true, except the part with the joggers. You do look pretty neat in them.” Ginny aimed a kick at his shin, but Blaise only laughed and threw himself over her to give her a kiss. “Let's go and take a bath. I heard every room has its own little whirlpool.” 

 

When Ginny opened her eyes she found his grinning face over hers, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, and she couldn't help but laugh. “You're unbelievable.” She pushed him off of her and made a run for the bathroom, “Last one naked is a little pussy!” 

 

* * *

 

 

“I can't believe they put us in a room together,” Draco huffed out. 

 

“We won't kill each other. I promised McGonagall.” 

 

“ _ You  _ promised. I said no such thing.”

 

“You won't either.”

 

Harry tried not to move. He knew sleeping in this position would be impossible for him, but still he didn't dare move if he did he'd probably end up provoking Malfoy to snap completely. He needed to get Malfoy's mind on something else if he wanted to sleep at all for the next couple of days. An idea shot into his mind and he started to grin, thankful for the darkness surrounding them. 

 

He didn’t have to wait long until Malfoy gave him the opportunity he needed. 

 

“I can’t believe there's only one bed! I most  _ definitely _ will kill you if you drool all over me tonight!” 

 

“I'm not going to drool anywhere. That is, as long as you keep your clothes on and closed for once.”

 

Long seconds passed as Malfoy breathed next to him before he seemingly found his voice again. 

 

“What?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“What do you mean by that? Making fun of me now, Potter?”

 

“Merlin’s sake Malfoy! That was my way of subtly hinting that you're hot and that I don't mind in the slightest sharing a room, or even a bed, with you! Not me making fun of you! It's not like I haven’t left hints like this for months now!” Harry grumbled. He really had, but Malfoy was as oblivious as a brick wall whenever it came to this topic. 

 

If it wasn't for Pansy’s preaching one night at the Three Broomsticks he'd have dropped it long ago, thinking Malfoy wasn't interested. But she had promised Harry that Draco just didn't get it, so he had tried to drop hints again and again. 

 

“I don't believe you,” Malfoy said. 

 

“Well you never do, but it was worth another try.”

 

It was quiet after that. 

 

Harry turned his back to Malfoy and tried to find a good position, where he could actually sleep, when he felt a hand on his side.

 

Suddenly, Malfoy's whole body was pressed against his back and the tentative hand was replaced by an arm wrapped around his middle. 

 

Harry nearly laughed as he relaxed into the warm body behind him. 

 

“What are you doing, Malfoy?” he whispered. 

 

“Shut up Potter,” came the mumbled answer from behind. 

 

This time Harry couldn't stop the laugh before it escaped. Taking Draco's hand into his own, he pulled it up to his his lips and pressed a small kiss to his knuckles. 

 

* * *

 

Pansy looked around the spa she was exploring with Granger. After last night and this morning, a bit of peace was exactly what they needed right now. It's not everyday you wake up in the arms of your secret crush, and spending the morning with the others didn't help.

 

“Did you see Draco's grin this morning?” Pansy asked as Hermione closed in on her. 

 

“Yes?!? I wonder what happened.”

 

“Oh I'm sure I know what happened,” she huffed. “Potter happened.”

 

“Do you think they finally got their shit together?” Hermione asked with a furrowed brow. 

 

“Yes. About time really, what do you think?”

 

“Definitely about time. Oh look! They have a sauna! What do you think? Should we try it?” 

 

“I'm not sure if I want to…” 

 

“Oh come on! It's fun!” 

 

“But we have to be naked in there! Here! The sign says so!” Pansy looked from the sign to Hermione and back. The pictures that sign projected into her head didn't help her keep her cool. There was no way she could get through this without making a fool out of herself. 

 

“So—?” 

 

“Fine! But don't blame me for whatever happens!”

 

“We've seen each other naked before.”

 

“Yes, thanks, I remember vividly. Besides, that was by accident!”

 

“I'm going in, join or stay, it's up to you.”

 

Pansy watched with a hot face as Hermione stripped off her swimsuit in a fluid motion. Her body started to move on its own accord, and before she knew what happened she was sitting next to Hermione, their legs and arms touching. 

 

Looking over at Hermione's face, Pansy saw an expression she'd never seen there before.

 

Leaning in a bit more she tilted her head slightly and waited. 

 

* * *

 

“What do ye think? Hormones are high on this trip, aren't they?” 

 

Dean looked at Seamus, who lounged over the sofa in their room. It had gotten late while they played various board games, but practically no one was paying any attention to what they were doing tonight. 

 

Harry and Draco were too busy making eyes at each other, while Pansy and Hermione weren't even on this planet anymore. 

 

Yawning, he slipped out of his grey joggers and grinned at Seamus, “I'm glad we're long past that stage.”

 

“Oy ye stook! That sounds like we're grandpas by now!”

 

“Well we’ve been shagging since fourth year, we're definitely the relationship grandpas around,” he laughed. 

 

“Feck off or I'll slap ye noodle with ma shoe!” Seamus laughed as he kicked his shoes off demonstratively. 

 

“Uh-hu. Shut up and climb into the bed, grandpa. I'm cold.” 

 

Dean was lucky he had found Seamus so early in his life. Nothing was ever complicated with him, except talking, but he had learned Irish slang pretty fast and had been translating everything his soon-to-be husband said for their friends ever since. 

 

As Seamus wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him close he smiled. There were times they had thought they'd lost each other. Luckily these times were gone, what they now had was perfect for them. 

 

* * *

 

Dudley sat at the small kitchen table when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he found one of Harry's classmates standing in the open door looking shyly at him, seemingly surprised to find him here. 

 

“Oh hey! I don't know if I'm allowed here, but I got hungry and couldn't sleep,” he mumbled. 

 

“Well, usually you're not, but I'll make an exception,” Dudley answered, laughing. “Cake?”

 

“Awesome! You're Dudley, Harry's cousin, right?” The guy came in and sat down opposite him and the smile he sent Dudley made his heart skip a beat. 

 

“Yes. What's your name?” 

 

“Greg. Or Gregory.” 

 

“I'll take Greg, thanks.” Dudley saw a small blush creep over Greg's cheeks at that. Smiling, he pushed the plate of cake to the middle of the table to share it with him. 

 

* * *

 

“Bro! Look at what I found!” 

 

Ron jumped into next week as Cormac crashed into their shared bedroom, all excited.

 

Looking at him he couldn't help but gape.“What the fuck is that?” 

 

“It's called leggings! I found them in a Muggle store while I was running! Aren't they the best shit ever?!? Look at how nice my arse looks in them!”

 

“Uhm yes. Fine.” Ron felt his face heat up, this was the last thing he needed right now. It was disturbing enough that he had noticed how fit McLaggen was, but being attracted to him was a completely different level he just couldn't process right now. 

 

“Touch it! Go on! Don’t be shy! All the working out is great for my butt! It's so strong I could crush nuts with it!”

 

“I'm not going to touch your butt!” 

 

“Come on Bro! You have to! How else will you know what I'm talking about?!?” 

 

Sighing, he stretched out is arm and gave in to his fate, happy to be wearing the extra loose joggers today. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


End file.
